


Interruptions

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Flirting, LuzRoe, M/M, mischievous george, short sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: A small bit of LuzRoe fluff set during the war in which Luz keeps Roe awake all night, but not quite like that.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

A soft rustle of straw and suddenly Roe felt warm fingers sliding under his shirt and grazing the soft skin of his side. Without so much as opening his eyes, he batted Luz’s fingers away for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

While normally Roe would happily encourage Luz’s wandering hands, they were currently posted in a large open barn for the night with most of the rest of Easy Company. It wasn’t exactly private. 

Another rustle of straw was followed by Luz’s hand giving a quick squeeze to Roe’s behind. Roe instantly opened his eyes and mouthed the words “ _go to sleep Georgie_ ”. George laid only inches away, a giant shit-eating grin on his face. He knew he was being a brat and he reveled in the attention it got from Roe.

Roe rolled his eyes before turning his head to face the other side, where Spina lay softly snoring away. Roe closed his eyes and did his best to get back to sleep.

Just as he began drifting off, there was another rustle of movement and Roe swallowed back a groan. Luz’s lips brushed the back of his neck in a barely there kiss and there was a “ _love you_ ” so soft that Roe couldn’t even be sure it had been said at all. His heart skipped a beat and he immediately turned to face Luz. Luz’s playful grin from before had melted into the sweet, soft smile that was secretly Roe’s favorite of Luz`s expressions.

Roe reached out and grabbed Luz’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing gentle kisses against Luz’s fingers. He returned Luz’s smile and whispered a quiet “ _love you too_ ” before releasing Luz’s hand. Luz, seemingly content for the moment, finally shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Roe watched him for a few moments, taking in the soft lines of Luz’s sleeping face. Two years ago, if someone had told Roe that he would end up with someone like George Luz, he would have never believed them. Yet here he was, head over heels for someone who seemed to amount to his polar opposite. Where Roe was more quiet and introverted, Luz was loud and he thrived on being the center of attention. He couldn’t help but think that they made an odd couple. Roe had mentioned this thought once to Spina. Spina said he figured that the two of them balanced each other out. He also figured Roe needed a little levity in his life, especially lately, and that levity had arrived in the form of one George Luz.

Roe closed his eyes again, snuggling into his itchy wool army blanket, attempting sleep once more. Hardly a moment later, certain familiar fingers were back, this time tracing down the line of his nose. Roe’s eyes snapped open and he fought back a laugh. Straightening his face into his best impression of exasperation, he scowled over at Luz. The other man burrowed his face in to his arm to smother his laughter. Roe had to bite his lip to control his own chuckle because, truth be told, he was enjoying these little interruptions just as much as Luz. It had been a while since they were able to get so close to each other and neither of them wanted to miss this rare opportunity at physical contact. Even if it was far more chaste and brief than either of them preferred. And even if it meant they were both in for a rather sleepless night.


End file.
